<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FANDOM MASH-UP by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370098">FANDOM MASH-UP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood &amp; Treasure (TV), Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018), NYPD Blue, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BLOOD AND TREASURE, Diane and Bobby, Disfigurement, F/M, Falling In Love, Gina was slashed, Hailey and Jay DO IT!, Hurt/Comfort, James loves her anyway, M/M, Shipping Rojas and Atwater, Who will OA choose?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll be featuring these fandoms, and possibly adding to them as we go:</p><p>NYPD Blue<br/>FBI (2018)<br/>Chicago PD<br/>Blood and Treasure<br/>All Rise<br/>Station 19 TV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny McNamara/Lexi Vaziri, Diane Russell/Bobby Simone, Gina Colon/James Martinez, Hailey Upton/Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Lexi Yaziri/OC-Male), Mona Nazari/OA Zidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NYPD BLUE-GINA AND JAMES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts">4QuietRyt3r</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts">TigerLily</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/gifts">iloveromance</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/gifts">FaeQueen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts">maggiesbell</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts">dancergrl1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts">misswritingobsessed</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helinskibaby">helinskibaby</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcmcwolf/gifts">Rcmcwolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/gifts">Adhuber</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyUpstan/gifts">HaileyUpstan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandGabby/gifts">WonderlandGabby</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdisrepair/gifts">darkdisrepair</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Of_Winterfell/gifts">Dragon_Of_Winterfell</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadofwinter/gifts">Deadofwinter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDream_DustxX/gifts">XxDream_DustxX</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogonzalez3/gifts">jojogonzalez3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/gifts">ilithiyarys</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfriars/gifts">blackfriars</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2020/gifts">Gamergirl2020</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid20/gifts">Hybrid20</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSamuel/gifts">MasterSamuel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforfun18/gifts">writingforfun18</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ch  1: NYPD Blue<br/>ch  2: FBI<br/>ch  3: Chicago PD<br/>ch  4: Blood and Treasure (to be added soon)<br/>ch  5: All Rise  (to be added soon)<br/>ch  6: NYPD Blue (to be added soon)<br/>ch  7: FBI (to be added soon)<br/>ch  8: Chicago PD (to be added soon)<br/>ch  9: Station 19 (to be added soon)<br/>ch 10: "           " (to be added soon)<br/>Future Chapters TBA</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gina Colon, the squad's new PAA, is attacked on her way to work (an<br/>attempted rape gone wrong, during which the perp slashed her face in anger<br/>when she resisted). James Martinez, Greg Medavoy, and Diane Russell rake<br/>over the precinct non-stop in their attempt to collar the creep.  (multi-chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina Colon's doctor takes James Martinez aside when he arrives at the hospital to give his colleague  ride home after she's<br/>
discharged. He explains that the scars Gina suffered in her attack at very visible, and that one bisects the entire right side of<br/>
her face, and the scarring is permanent. He should do his best to mute his reaction.</p><p>"Hi, James. Thanks for coming." She won't meet his eyes, either directing her gaze to the floor, or to the left of James.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon...no need for thanks." Martinez puts a jovial face on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"The plastic surgeon did a great job...but I'll be scarred."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...the Doc was sayin'. You're still beautiful." James says sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>"As time passes, it'll be less noticeable...but I'll be scarred." Gina's eyes dart about, then they settle on his. There was is a hopeful<br/>
expression in her dark brown orbs.</p><p>Martinez meets her gaze head-on, without flinching. "Yeah...it's ok. That it, Doc.?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's it, unless there are any questions."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah-you have everything, Gina?"</p><p> </p><p>(The first hurdle passed). "Yeah. Thank you so much, Dr", Gina says, relieved at James' reaction, and grateful for the Dr.'s good care.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward pause, then Martinez says "Anyways", wgich sends everyone into motion.</p><p> </p><p>On the drive home, Martinez pulls his attention from the street ahead of him to face her directly when she makes small talk. (SECOND<br/>
hurdle passed).</p><p> </p><p>Gina surmises that the food in her apartment is likely spoiled during her two week hospital stay, and they grocery shop together.</p><p> </p><p>At her apartment, Gina is uncomfortable; she imagines that her appearance is upsetting to everyone, including James, and says so.<br/>
"The Boss probably doesn't want back at the squad, I bet. My scarred appearance due to some asshole, I'll bet."  James tries not to<br/>
grin: GINA cursing? </p><p>He covers it with more reassuring words. "Gina...I guarantee that what you're thinking is miles away from the facts. You are still beautiful,<br/>
and you don't make me uncomfortable, at all. I was thinking that I can stay here with you for awhile: you seem a little skittish."</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind...I could make us a meal? I'm very good in the kitchen. I guess I'll never get to cook for a husband or family, with<br/>
my fucked up appearance, " she remarks bitterly, taking a pot and pan from a cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>James looks at her sternly, and he tries to be compassionate but firm. Not for nothing, Gina, but if you keep it up you're gonna give<br/>
me a complex, here. Are you trying to get me to leave? I'm not welcome/"</p><p> </p><p>"Nononono! Please, James-I'll quit griping, I promise!"</p><p> </p><p>'Okay, then. I'll even help cook."</p><p> </p><p>Her first smile of the night. "That'd be great, James."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FBI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mona and OA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arabic to English</p><p> </p><p>Hadha klun shi?</p><p> </p><p>That's all?</p><p> </p><p>Hadha klu shay</p><p> </p><p>That's all</p><p> </p><p>Lays hunak shay' akhar</p><p> </p><p>There's nothing else</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you happy, Omar?"  Mona Nazari, sips her coffee, and waits for an answer.</p><p>


"I AM...WHY?"</p><p>


"A Woman senses these things: that you're with me, but not WITH me"</p><p>



"My partner's going through some things, M...I told you that. Remember?"</p><p>



Mona wants to believe him: "Hadha klun shi?" 



</p><p>


"Hadha klu shay" OA is eager to convince her.</p><p>



"I will do anything to make you happy. Anything. Just tell me. I'll do it."</p><p>
He smiles, brings her close. "You're doing it. Lays hunak shay' akhar"</p><p>"You are content with me-with us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course I am. Where is this coming from?-Ma hi almushkila, hm."</p><p> </p><p>"A feeling..."</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling, since we're on the subject." He bumps her thigh with his firming prick.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be late", she protests weakly.</p><p> </p><p>OA's hands on her aren't making things any easier; his thumbs flicking and rubbing her nipples until they are as stiff as erasers;<br/>his lips on hers, then his TEETH-nibbling at her plump lower lip, his tongue languidly flirting with hers. "The same again from last<br/>night-that was hottttt"-</p><p> </p><p>"Wuuuh, wuuuu, ooooh-I don't know" she whines. I'm pretty sore still, "Jumbo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Daena nafeal-let's do it" he cajoles, plumping her sizeable breasts, sealing her lips shut with his while he lifts her up a few inches,<br/>and she 'hops' a bit to assist him. Mona wriggles so that she has space between herself and the coffee-maker; she then lifts her <br/>legs up onto his broad shoulders. Her robe has fallen open, and it's an easy matter to skim her silky pants up and off.</p><p> </p><p>continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHICAGO PD: HAILEY/JAY; VANESSA/KEVIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hailey and Jay 'do it'; Vanessa comforts Kevin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hailey and Jay</p><p>The three 'dates' they've been on have gone rather well, both in Hailey's, and Jay's, minds. Jay is funny, charming,<br/>
quick-witted, and they have so much in common (the job). Apart from her physical attractiveness, Jay can see an<br/>
inner beauty as well. She CARES, as demonstrated by the way she invests so much time and energy in human<br/>
trafficking victims, and not only as their situation relates to CPD. He's never bored when she's around, and she can<br/>
hold up her end of a conversation on any variety of topics: the turmoil in the Middle East, the current wave of gun-<br/>
related violence, and even the impeachment proceedings. This combination of qualities, on both of their parts, is a<br/>
recipe for a very potent sexual tension.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>This night, as he's dropping her home, she asks if he'd like to come in for a bit; of course he says yes. In the elevator to<br/>
her eighth floor apartment  the air between, and around them, is almost crackling-as if a live wire is in play.  Inside after a bottle<br/>
of beer each, they start necking and light petting; this quickly escalates to fondling and more intense kissing. During this, both of them
"lose" their sweaters...ten minutes or so after that, they end up naked on Hailey's double mattress...</p><p>***************************************</p><p>After a brief period of foreplay, and both are rounding second base and heading to third, Hailey gasps "I need you in me".<br/>
They kissed deeply and passionately, she pressing her body against his. Facing each other, he kissed her as he ran his cock<br/>
up and down her wet, slippery slit, butting the tip against her erected pearl (Jay could swear that he feels it throb against his<br/>
straining pecker). Without hesitation, he slowly slipped his full length into her, making them both moan with the bliss of the feeling.<br/>
Her pussy fits perfectly within, holding his cock firmly, her silky, wet walls stretching to accept him. That beautiful shaft is what<br/>
she's needed for a long while, has secretly craved from HIM completely filled by him, and she didn't think she could ever feel more<br/>
pleasure than this moment - but then he began to slowly thrust into her. Her small, happy cries of joy increased, her hips lifting,<br/>
back arching, allowing his as deeply into her as he could go; he felt his control slipping, until he gasped, "I am almost there, princess"...<br/>
and they FUCK, and FUCK some more...</p><p>**************************************</p><p>[A crafty millionaire sociopath, with political and social contacts and a taste for deviant sex with minors, plants evidence, uses<br/>
his media 'ins' to smear, intimidate, and craft the narrative against a homeless man who lived in the parks where some of the<br/>
victims were found molested and murdered. The homeless Vet, suffering from PTSD, delusions, and untreated schizophrenia,<br/>
cracked under the pressure AND HUNG HIMSELF. Atwater had 'broken bad' with him, and feels responsible for the suicide.]</p><p>When Vanessa Rojas arrives at his apartment, she has not been invited, yet he's not answering his calls or texts. And so she goes,<br/>
and knocks. He doesn't turn her away, or refuse her entry-he steps aside, gratitude in his eyes. She turns aside his offer of a beer<br/>
and gently suggests that he not have anymore, either. "I can see that you're sad, hurting...what's goin' on, Kev?, she asks.</p><p>"This Cremmins...I made him a skel, when he wasn't. I made him a skel and he croaked himself. Nah, fuck that! I croaked him."</p><p>"C'mon, Kev..."</p><p>"It was me...I let that rich turd lead me around by the nose...make this Cremmins wrong, when he wasn't...I must have scared<br/>
him so bad; threatening to tune him up; give him no way out...thanks for tryn' to let me off the hook, but I croaked that poor Vet." He<br/>
shocks the female Detective by bursting into loud sobs, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. He slides of o the couch, onto his knees.</p><p>Beside him there on the carpet, one arm around his big shoulders, one cradling his head, she coos to him, rocks him back in forth<br/>
soothingly. "You're fine; you're alright....alright, alright...shhhh; shhhh...."</p><p>Once he settles down, about twenty minutes later, Vanessa notices the time: nearly 2300hrs (1100PM)...Atwater's eyelids stutter<br/>
and she herself feels too tired to drive. "C'mon, Kevin...let's go to bed-you shouldn't be alone right now. We'll sleep; talk in the morning?"</p><p>She helps him undress, and after undressing herself, She puts on a U of Illinois football jersey from his college days. They fall asleep,<br/>
listening to one another's heartbeats. This close to him, his acute 'maleness' is sooo evident, and Vanessa senses herself being pulled<br/>
into this handsome, virile man's orbit: HER PARTNER'S orbit. She recalls the warning one of the senior female detectives had  issued to<br/>
the their female charges: 'If you're half-way attractive, your male partners are gonna try'an FUCK YOU. I'm sayin' resist the temptation:<br/>
you find yourself with your eyes on HIM, distracted by is HE safe, instead of the CITIZENS, or yourself. Voice of experience.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>